You're Mine
by crystaldiemond12
Summary: How far would someone go to have something, when obsession takes over the mind one becomes crazy, how Far would Cloud go in order to have Yuffie? Dark cloud, Enjoy.Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Crystaldiemond12: **_Hello everyone this is my first Final fantasy story. Yes I've got bitten by the Yuffie and Cloud bug. I absolutely love those two as a couple. So here I am writing about them so please go easy on me.

Disclaim: Final fantasy.

Pairings: Cloud/Yuffie. Vincent/Lucrecia, all of ALANCHE , and you guys know the rest.

Rating: M for lemons, rape, violence, crime, language.

Genre: Romance/horror/bit of humor/angst.

**Summary:** Cloud Strife is the new kid on the block and he's attending Cross academy, the minute he walks through the doors the girl are throwing themselves at him, But one particular girl catches his eye. She becomes what he eats, sleeps, think_**---**_dreams about. It become too much for the poor blond to handle. What better more than to kidnap the young girl! But wait the Cloud got a secret he's been hiding. Will Yuffie friends expose Cloud for who he is? Will Yuffie escape or will she fall pray to Cloud's obsessive love.

Warning: Dark Cloud.

A/N: if you don't like what I'm doing just leave. And please don't leave negative comments about how much you don't like the couple. Really if you don't like it dont waste your time reading it. Thanks and for those who do like Cloud/Yuffie please enjoy the story.

Story Title: You're Mine!

AU: Modern Time

-----

_Roses are red violets are blue,_

_You're so pretty,_

_That I want you, _

_You'll be mine one way or the other. _

----

Yuffie Kisaragi stared down nervously at the paper in front of her. Her leg shook lightly in the same nervous manner she's in. She gripped her number 2 pencil tightly as she bite softly at her lower lip. A strand of hair fell from its current position behind her ear, pushing back the dark lock. She glared down at her quiz paper. Her too annoying teacher decided to surprise the class with a pop quiz. It would've done the hyper girl some good if she'd study. But no! She decided to waste her time playing her play station instead of studying. She didn't know shit about anything that was written on her quiz paper.

"You've got three more minutes before I come around and take your papers." Yuffie groaned. She stared daggers at the back of her teachers head when she wasn't looking.

How the hell was she suppose to tell the difference between X and Y!?

Who the hell uses letters in math anyway. Last time she checked wasn't their only numbers?

She did not know this stuff—at least didn't study for it. She caught the movement of her teacher's feet coming her way; making up her mind she quickly jotted down some random answer, knowing full well their wrong.

"All right times up." As soon as the word left Ms. Parkers mouth the bell rang. Yuffie jolted out of her seat and practically flew out of class.

Yuffie walked nonchalantly down the hall heading for her best friends locker. A frown graced her lips when she saw the crowd of people blocking her path they seem to be crowding around something or someone. Shrugging her slender shoulders she tried to get by. No success. They wouldn't move. She gritted her teeth in aggravation. A flash of blonde caught her attention before she could fully place her attention on it, it disappeared.

The hyper teen prepared to unlash a series of curses that'll make even a sailor blush.

A gentle tap to the shoulder snapped the young teen from her thoughts of rage. She sharply faced the person behind her. Her dark gray eyes met crimson red ones.

" Vinnie." She mumbled with a small blush on her pale cheeks. The older and taller teen gazed at Yuffie, frowning.

"Why must you always call me that?" He never was fond of the nick name she decided to call him. Yuffie crossed her arms in a child like manner, giving Vincent a pointed look.

"Cause I can." She said. He stared at her for few seconds before softly sighing. At least it was better than the other nick name she wanted to call him. Yuffie felt the heat rushing back to her face as Vincent raised a hand to brush back a lock of her hair that fell out of place.

When Yuffie first laid eyes on Vincent it was in the 3rd grade when she spilled her lunch on his lap; ever since than they had been best friends. As they grown older Yuffie crush on him grew stronger. To Yuffie, Vincent resembled a vampire. His black hair fell down his back like a black pool, his red eyes shined like two rubies. His pale white skin was a smooth as ice. His lips were thin but still sexy in her eyes. He had this mystery aura about him that just drove her wild. He's like her dark prince; except he didn't belong to her much too her dismay.

Vincent had his eyes set on another. He didn't think of her in the same way she did of him, he only saw as a little sister—someone to protect.

"Vincent," She said trying to push aside her hurt.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Why are all those people crowed around there?" she said pointing behind her at the still loud group of girls.

"Didn't you hear?"

She arched a brow. "Hear what Vinnie?"

"We are getting a new student, he arrived this morning." Yuffie sneered.

"Figures, That explains all the screaming girls," she through her hand up in the air." Great just what we need another jock."

Vincent chuckled. "I don't think he's going to be a jock Yuffs," She cocked her head to the side. Her arms felling back down in its place.

" Whatever like it matters," She rolled her eyes." Anyway let's go get Tifa…"

"She's not at her locker. She text me saying she's coming late to school." He said cutting her off.

"Why?" Yuffie asked.

"Doctor's appointment," He simply stated. Yuffie nodded her head showing she understood.

"How are we going to get to class, when the crazy chicks are blocking the way?" She said with a frown on her face.

Vincent face stayed emotionless on the other hand his eyes where filled with humor. "You know there is more than one way to get to class right?" His voice dripping with sarcasm.

Yuffie playfully stuck her tongue out. "If you're so smart than lead the way Mr. I-know-it-all." She offered.

He chuckled "Than I will, follow me." Turning his back towards her he walked the opposite way of the screaming girls. Laughing she followed close behind him.

She didn't notice the pair of Mako blue eyes following her.

----

Cloud watched as the mystery girl left with her dark looking friend. The moment he laid eyes on her form he _knew _he had to have her. He's been watching her from a far the minute he saw her searching through her locker in a mad hunt to find her books Cloud knew she was the one. At first he thought she was a guy with a pixie face. The short hair: the flat chest, the loose pants. He did not know why she wore the boy's school uniform. As soon as she turned around he got a good look at her face. She was so different from most girls he seen.

Where they would have nice tan skin, she had pale skin, where they would have big nice chest she'd had close to nothing. She'd didn't have long shiny hair. She didn't have blue, green nor hazel eyes. In simply term she's the complete opposite of all that.

She had pale skin almost the color of snow. Her eyes were large and gray, and beautiful. Her dark brown hanged around her neck. She had thin but full pink lips, so kissable in his hungry eyes.

He wanted to have her for himself; hid her way from the world. Hold her only for his eyes to see. Cloud felt his blood boil when her _friend _brushed back her hair. He felt the strong twisted desire to kill the guy. If he had his way Cloud would've walked over there picking her up in his arms and would have had his way with her by now.

However one problem was holding him back.

She didn't even know he existed. He smirked, that would all change in no time.

Ignoring the group of girls attempting to flirt with him, Cloud walked to his next class.

Fan girls are so annoying.

From this moment on Cloud made it his duty to find out everything there is to know about his soon to be mate.

------

End of chapter 1.

_I know it short. Sorry I had homework to do. I know this chapter seems a bit rushed my bad. I tried to keep Vincent in character. _

_I promise I'll try to make it longer next time. _

_I must say I really don't like what I wrote. It does not seem like one of my best work, it feels like it's missing something. Oh well next chapter I'll try hard. _

_Please review thank you for reading. Till next time. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Crystaldiemond12:**_ Hello everyone I'm here with chapter 2 thanks for the reviews everyone. And I'll try to make Yuffie more hyper.

Chapter 2- Nice to meet you.

--

Tifa walked down the hall holding an ice pack on the right side of her cheek where she just got her back tooth pulled out. She mumbled curses under her breath; the pain in her mouth was unbearable. The brunette beauty through her school bag over her shoulder, she looked down at her wristwatch it read 11:45 there was no use in going to class, in a few minutes it would be lunch.

Tifa sighed, deciding to make her way to lunch room instead of going to class she meant as well be the first one there. If she were paying any attention she would have notice the figure coming around the same corner she was going to turn. Tifa came in contacted with a hard yet smooth surface; she stumbled back almost losing her footing her bag fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry..." Her words come out like mush due to her swollen mouth. Tifa bend down to get her fallen items.

"Let me help you with that." The strange said.

"No, you don't have to…" The words died down when Tifa gazed up to stare right into Mako blue eyes, her eyes tracing his frame; he had spiky natural blonde hair, smooth looking skin, thin lips: nice slender yet muscular body. Tifa could see his tight muscles through the out line of his shirt. Tifa felt the heat rushing to her cheeks, her body felt like jell-o this guy is the single most handsome—sexy—looking being her wine red eyes ever laid upon.

"Here." He handed her school bag with the fallen items back in their rightful place handing it to her. Tifa suddenly felt nervous, her palm became sweaty, and her mouth felt dry, loss of words. She nodded her head in thanks. The stranger simply walked around the still frame of Tifa heading the opposite way she came.

_RING!!!!_

The school bell shocked Tifa out of her trance like state. Students poured out of their class room, some heading to the cafeteria while other went to their next class. She finally notice the mystery man was gone she couldn't help but wonder who he was.

He must be new here, because she never seem him ever in the hall of Cross high; with a face like that who could ever forget it.

"Tifa!" Glancing behind her at who ever called her name she had pretty good guess as to who it was. Her wine red eyes landed on Yuffie's running frame the hype girl had a wide ear to ear grin on her face.

"Yuffie," The hyper girl pulled Tifa into a bone crushing hug.

"I've missed you. It was soooo boring in class without you!" Tifa let out a small giggle but than grabbed her mouth due to the pain. Yuffie took note in her friend's action. "Yo what's up with ice pack?" Yuffie said eyeing the thing.

"The doctor pulled out my tooth." Tifa said in the same pained voice from before.

Yuffie bust out laughing, "You sound old Tifa!" She continued laughing.

The brunette frowned. "That's not funny Yuffie it really hurts." She wined.

"Stop it, it really hurts." Yuffie mocked her.

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

"No you stop!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"How about both of you stop." They glanced in the direction of the deep voice. Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"You're such a joy killer Vinnie." Tifa greet him with a small hello. Vincent nodded.

"How are you feeling Tifa?" Vincent asked. She glared at him.

"Do I look ok?" Vincent took the hint and nodded again.

"Yo I'm hungry lets head to lunch." Following the hype little teen they made their way to the cafeteria.

_**XOXOXOX**_

Cloud stepped in the noisy lunch room—he wasn't really hungry he just wanted to escape his irritating fan-girls they followed him around everywhere they got on his nerves too no _end_. He scanned the area for no real reason whatsoever. His eyes landing on the object of his desire, he had to surpass a grin of joy. Cloud felt knots in his stomach, just staring at her smiling face put him at ease. The happy pleasurable feel didn't last for long it soon turned into pure rage, Cloud balled up his fist; nails bug into his palm as he tighten up his fist.

Yet again she was seen with _Him_.

Cloud watched her facial expression closely it went from happy—cheerful to sad with a hint of anger burning in her stormy gray eyes as she looked over at her _friend_ who had his eyes on another. If possible Cloud's blood boiled even hotter. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know she liked her dark friend. _She liked him! She fucking liked him?!_

You've got to be kidding him. For crying out loud she liked him! Once again Cloud felt the twisted sickening desire to sink his claws into his chest ripping out the fucker's heart. Cloud had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself he didn't want to do any thing too rash he did not want to scare her.

He finally took noticed in the girl who sat across from his girl. This was whom he saw not too long ago she still had the ice pack with her. The happy feeling soon returned and a plan formed in the blondes head.

Fishing through his pockets Cloud pulled out a blue pen. He strolled over to their table, the brunette was first to catch site of him.

"Excuse me," Cloud said catching the rest of their attention. "This must be yours right?" He held up the pen to Tifa, she eyed it for a second before shaking her head no.

"No that's not mine," Cloud made a fake surprise look.

"No? I thought I meant be yours I found it in my pocket after I was done helping you pick up your stuff; Oh and sorry for bumping into you early that was very rude of me." Cloud said playing the innocent role well if he may say so himself.

Tifa blushed slightly "That's fine.."

"You must be the new kid right?" Yuffie asked cutting Tifa off.

The blonde blinked. "Yeah I'm Cloud Strife nice to meet you Uh..?"

"I'm the single white rose," Yuffie punched the air putting extra effect behind her words. "I am the one and only Yuffie Kisaragi!" The hyper girl stood up from her seat grinning in the blondes face.

Cloud chuckled "Nice to meet you _Yuffie_." Yes score one for the blonde he now knew her name. Next step befriending her friend so he could get close to his Yuffie.

"And who meant you be?" He said facing Tifa.

"I'm Tifa Lockhart." She said blushing. He smiled softly. Cloud felt disgusted with himself for acting in such a manner. He wanted to gag. But that was the least of his worries, he glanced at the dark one out the corner of his eye, his lips curled up lightly as fast as it came it was done.

"I believe we haven't met," He said to Vincent.

Vincent sized Cloud up and down for a few seconds before answering. "Valentine…" Vincent stood up from the lunch table. "Vincent Valentine." He simply stated before he took his leave.

Yuffie frowned. "Vinnie…" She whispered. "Something I never get him." Cloud fought the urge to scream his head off. "Well I'm off." Yuffie run to the lunch line.

"And then there were two." Cloud said trying to make a joke. He smirked when Tifa attempted to laugh. Great now his plan is set in motion. Now only thing he had to worry about is getting Vincent out of the picture, Tifa would be no problem he already had her wrapped around his finger the minute she told him her name. It's only matter of time.

"Well…again it's nice meeting you, but I must get going, see you around Tifa." He gave her another smile before leaving the lunch room.

Cloud could sense Vincent didn't like him he chuckled darkly to that. However another thing was bothering him, there's something not right about Vincent and that was added on to Cloud list of to-do's.

"Soon my little butterfly you'll be mine."

----

_**End of chapter 2**_: hope you guys enjoyed it I know it short don't hurt me.

Please review and tell me what u think of Cloud's dark personality

Is it too much?

Too little?

Not enough?

Tell me what you guys think.

And thanks for reading. Till next time. Bye *poof out of room*


	3. Getting to know her better,

Yo what up everyone sorry for the long wait but here is chapter 3,

Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3: getting to know her better, Vincent's jealously.

---

After leaving the lunch room Vincent strolled to the school library. Stilling in complete silence Vince narrowed his eyes thinking to himself. Vincent couldn't shake the feeling he got about the new boy—Cloud. He wasn't one to judge but a first glance a gut felling told him Cloud wasn't normal. However he didn't want to jump to conclusions if he were wrong.

Vince decided to skip class and stay here next period. Not that many one would start caring if he skipped. He needed a project done anyways. But somehow Vince could not help but wonder why in the middle of the school year a new student arrived. Finals where in 2months, senior projects are due in a couple of weeks.

What school would allow that?

"Vincent..?" A pair of arms snaked around his neck. Vince didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Relaxing in the pair of arms Vincent sighed out her name. "Lucrecia." Her name rolled off his lips. The pair of slim arms fisted itself in his dark locks. "You left so fast," she whispered in his ear seductively. "I didn't even get a change to say hi Vince." She teased. She giggled as Vincent reached behind him and grabbed her waist.

Now their bodies were mashed up against each other. Vincent felt Lucrecia's soft breast bushed against his back. "You're being a tease love." With one hand motion Vincent had Lucrecia in front him. "Why look so distant?" she said her eyes pierced into his searching for an answer. They been dating for 6 months now; knowing each other since sophomore year. However Lucrecia still didn't know the real Vincent: the one he only showed to Yuffie. She couldn't deny that she wasn't at least bit jealous of her. Although she won the guy, she knew didn't completely win his heart; that sadden her greatly. She coped by pretending like everything was ok.

"I'm fine," His deep voice interrupted her train of thought. He was lying and she knew it but decided not to push it.

"Ok,"

----

"He's too cute,"

"You just met the guy."

"I know…but he's just soooo sexy!" Tifa squealed. Yuffie just gave her a look. The two best friends walked side by side in the semi filled hallway. They just got back from lunch, Vincent was still no where to be from, although Yuffie knew where he would be. The two were now heading to class.

"Now you can't say he's not good looking?" Said Tifa, smacking her lips together. A light blushed appeared on Yuffie's face. It didn't go unnoticed by Tifa who lit up with humor. "Oh, so you do think Cloud's hot?" She giggled. The brunette draped her arm over Yuffie's shoulder pulling her closer.

"Well..." she began.

Tifa beamed with delight. "So you do?"

"I'm not going to lie. He ani't half bad he's ok I guess."

"Better looking than Vince?" Tifa grinned when she saw the look Yuffie was giving her.

"Lets _not_ get ahead of are self's now." She walked ahead of the brunette.

"Alright, alright." Tifa caught up with her.

"Tifa?" She gave Yuffie her full attention.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have to go boxing class today?"

"Um...no I go tomorrow." Yuffie gave her nod.

Tifa started taking boxing class 2 years ago. It was her passion to fight; her father was a famous boxer who later retired. It was only right to take up after him. It was in her blood.

"Well I should be getting to class now."

"Yuffie, Tifa!" Both girls looked behind them to see blonde hair blue eyes jogging towards them.

"Cloud?" The handsome blonde stopped to catch his breath.

Yuffie blinked. "What is it?" She felt compelled to ask.

"Uh..," He began then laughed nervously. "I don't know where my next class is..." It was a complete lie. Cloud knew where all of his classes where. He just needed an excuse to come and talk to them. Yuffie stared at Cloud for a second then chuckled.

"Let me see your schedule Cloud." The blonde reached into his back pocket, pulling out a folded yellow paper. He gave it to Tifa.

"You're in luck Cloud," Tifa looked up from the paper. "Yuffie got same class you got and the same 3 last classes too."

"Let me see that." Yuffie snatched the paper from her. It indeed said they had the same classes. Yuffie frowned, not because of Cloud; because of who they had next. Yuffie handed the blonde back his paper.

"Well, we better get going before that asshole of teacher start running his mouth!" Yuffie scoffed and frowned just thinking about him made her want to punch someone. Tifa chuckled knowing why the hype girl was frowning. Their teacher could be a hand full.

"Well, I gonna go now," She glanced at Cloud's handsome face with a blush on hers. In return Cloud smirked. Yep he got Tifa wrapped around his finger. When Tifa took off; Cloud and Yuffie walked in comfortable silence.

Cloud stole a side glance at Yuffie's pretty frame; he wanted nothing more than to jump her right there on the spot. But he held himself back. Yuffie on the on other hand kept silent surprisingly for the first time. Usually she would've talked someone to death with her endless questions. Twirling her body around not knowing what effect her scent had on Cloud she grinned in his face.

"Spikes?" Only response she got was a lift of a brow by him. She simply laughed. Poking him on the chest with two fingers, Yuffie shouted. "I'll race ya to class new boy!" With that she sprinted down the hall going straight for the stairs that led to the 3rd floor.

Smirking, Cloud calmly walked after her already knowing he's going to beat her. His strong ears picked up the sound of her small feet tapping against the steps as she run up. Once out of public view, the blonde disappeared.

Yuffie laughed to herself as she looked over her shoulder, seeing as Cloud was not on her tail Yuffie knew she won: she smirked. "Too fast for ya?" she said. Just as she turned her head; Yuffie slammed into something hard, and soft; falling on her bottom.

"Guess I beat ya Yuffie, so what's my prize?" Wide eyed in shock, Yuffie looked up only to see a smiling Cloud with his arms crossed over his chest: leaning against the wall.

"B-but...h-how?" She looked back and forth from Cloud to the hall behind her not believing he won. Chuckling Cloud helped her to her feet.

As soon as their fingers touched Yuffie's breath was caught in her throat. _His fingers are so cold._ Yuffie's frame was mere inches from his. Cloud had to restrain him self from smacking their bodies together and biting her on the neck marking her as his. .

"Are you going to tell me how you got here so fast?" she interrupted his thoughts. Giving her a half smile Cloud shook his head.

"Nope, sorry a magician_ never_ reveals his secrets," He winked his eye at her.

Blushing Yuffie looked down to see that their hands were still together. Though Cloud didn't seem to mind. "Oh so you're a magician now?" She joked.

"If you want to call it that then yes."

"Uh….Cloud?" He lifted a brow wordlessly answering her. "Why is your hand so cold?" She placed her other hand on top his. The blonde could not help but laugh. If only she knew.

"I don't know guess I was born this way." He half told the true. He was born with cold skin. Saying nothing Yuffie closed both her small hands around his rubbing them together trying to warm his freezing hand.

Cloud's inner beast howled in pleasure, it's practically screaming for him to take her. His eyes filled lust. He almost lost it when she softly blew her warm breath on the tips of his fingers. "Yuffie…" he mumbled her name.

The class room door swung open. A tall blonde guy in his mid 30ths with an early 5 o'clock shadow; with a frown on his face said. "Get you's lil' asses in here now!" Almost immediately Yuffie sneered. "Shut the hell up Cid!"

The older blonde's lip curled up. "It's Mr. Highwind to you brat!" He spat.

"Who the hell are you calling brat old man?!" she spat right back getting all up in his face. Cid blew his hot cigarette breath in her face. "Eww! You asshole!" She furiously wiped her face. Cloud stood in silence. _Is this supposed to be my teacher?_ He thought.

"Get your ass in here! And bring your boyfriend too!" Cid said eying Cloud up and down. Who had a very calm expression on his face; but underneath he was furious. How dare this man ruin their moment!

"He's not my boyfriend!" Cid ignored her.

"So you're the new kid right?" he asked Cloud. The younger blonde resisted the urge to roll his eyes. How many times were people going to ask him that bloody question!

"Yeah," he responded with a sigh and passed him going inside the class room. As soon as Cloud stepped in all eyes was on him. Mostly girls who watch his every move with hungry burning in their eyes. Yuffie already took her seat in the front row.

"New boy?" Cloud lazily gazed over his shoulder at Cid.

"What?"

"Take a seat anywhere." Saying nothing Cloud did so. Every girl in the room hoped and prayed he would sit next to them. Their hopes where crushed when he said down next to Yuffie. At the moment every girl hated her. Yuffie on the flip side didn't give a rat's ass about them.

The older blonde stood in front of the class with his arms crossed. "Since we have a new student I'm going to re-introduce myself, I'm Cid Highwind, and you will call me Mr. Highwind spikes, also I'm your history teacher." Pushing off the desk Cid walked over to the board. "Alright this is what you's guys are going to be doing for the next 15 minutes or so. Then I'll be talking to you about senior projects. Now shut the hell up and get on it!" Cid took a cigarette out his pocket, lighting it up he walked out the classroom.

A girl with dark red hair set in the back of the room. With a smirk on her face; she took this as her opportunity to make herself know to the blonde.

"Hi, I'm Jenny lee," She introduced herself batting her eyes at him.

Cloud simply looked at her with disgust his lip curled up slightly. Her skirt was way too short her shirt revealed too much. _Slut._ he thought.

"Look Jenny don't you see he doesn't like your dumb-ass," Yuffie said to her cutting in.

"Mind your damn business flat chest!" Jenny spat out. In a flash Yuffie had the girl up by the front of her shirt.

"Watch who you're talking to Jenny." She hissed. Cloud couldn't help but smirk. His girl got spank. Not only is she pretty, she's a fighter. Cloud knew it would come back later and bite him on the butt. But for now he'll enjoy the show.

"Fuck off." Jenny shoved her back. Cloud quickly caught Yuffie before she fell by wrapping his strong arms around her torso.

"You know what! I ought slap you right across your face!" Yuffie shouted. Not noticing Cloud's hand traveling downward resting on her upper thigh Yuffie glared at her. Jenny rolled her neck and smacked her lips together. The rest of the class couldn't care less about the two arguing they were already used to it.

"Everyone shut the fuck up!" Cid said as came storming back inside slamming the door on his way in as the smell of cigarette's followed behind. "Damn, I can't leave for a few minutes before you's guys are at each other neck!"

"Well, then tell that airhead to chill out." Yuffie detached herself from Cloud. For the oddest reason she kinda missed his arms around her. Quickly shaking that thought off she took her seat.

"Who the hell are you calling airhead lint licker?

"Shut the hell up blow hole!"

"Flat chest!"

"Bitch!"

"Anal hole!"

Cid was getting tied of the bickering. "Enough!" he yelled. But the girls paid no attention to him. The younger blonde chuckled it was quiet amusing. The site of an angry Yuffie was turning him on.

Out the corner of his eye Cloud caught a boy with black hair staring at her. Right away Cloud became jealous. Laying a hand on her shoulder he whispered in her ear. "That's enough she's not worst it Yuffie." A feeling washed over her entire body as if telling her to obey him. Nodded her head Yuffie completely shut her mouth not uttering a word; as Cid began to speak. "Well I'll be damned you got the brat to shut up amazing. Still Yuffie said nothing. "Now if you could get that idiot to shut up." He pointed to Jenny. "Now that will really be amazing."

The red head rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Seat down Ms. Lee,"

"Now why do I always get in trouble?" she huffed.

"Because your idiot! Now sit." Turning up her nose Jenny stomped her foot and marched back to her seat. "New boy you will be mine." She whispered by Cloud's ear.

"Now that every thing is somewhat back to normal, turn to page 350 and read to the end of the chapter." He announced. Cloud took his seat with a slight smirk on his face. Seems like his spell worked Yuffie sat quietly not saying a single word. Cid took notice in her silence and walked over to her desk.

"Yuffie?" He called but still she didn't say anything.

"Yuffie?" He tried again. Still the girl kept quiet. Cloud sat back and watch with light amusement. Getting annoyed Cid shook her shoulder, just like that Yuffie jumped up snapping out of her trance.

"Whoa, calm down." Cid said to her. Yuffie felt like her body was being control glancing at Cloud she shot him a look. However the blonde gave her an innocent confused gaze.

"You're one weird kid Yuffie." Said Cid as he walked back to his besk.

"Who you calling weird old man?" He threw her a grin over his shoulder.

"Just do ya work Yuffs" Yuffie sat back down with a weird look on her face.

Something didn't feel right.

_**OXOXOXOXOX**_

Two weeks went by and everything was good. Cloud and Yuffie had grown closer. In that short period of time Cloud knew just about everything there is to know about Yuffie. Her favorite foods: hobbies, where she lived, what she liked to do when she was bored. (Which is most of the time) now all that was felt was taking her. It was driving Cloud mad; he couldn't eat, sleep, hell he couldn't breathe without thinking of her. He hasn't hunted in over 3 weeks now and her sweet blood wasn't doing him any good.

Everything seem to be fine, however there was one person who though other wise.

And that was Vincent.

At this point he utterly hated Cloud.

Who did that bastard think he is was walking in here like he's a god or something?

It angered Vincent to the fullest. For almost two weeks now Yuffie didn't say know more than a couple of words to him. Usually she would spend the whole day trying to get him to talk. Now it was like a hi and bye thing with her.

He didn't need spiky blonde boy wonder walking all over his dominate. In his mind Vincent thought Yuffie belonged to him. He knew her first.

It drove him insane that for two weeks now she been with Cloud. Just the mere though of Yuffie being with another man enraged him. She was his **Not** Cloud's.

Something inside of him was stewing up all he ever felt was rage. In the public's blind eyes it would look as if Cloud and Vincent were friends. When seeing one another they would say a word or two, to each other. Underneath it all, they were silently trying to figure each other out. In simple words they were perfect enemies. Secretly Cloud and Vincent thought the same thing when it came to Yuffie, she belonged to them. Or so they thought.

"Come on Yuffie! You look fine!"

"No, no, no I look a mess!"

Vincent snapped his head around to see Tifa dragging a struggling Yuffie in the building.

"Oh C'mon you look cute in a skirt."

"The hell I do you're just saying that so I could come in here!" Yuffie continued to struggle as Tifa pulled Yuffie into a head lock.

"Get off!" she pinched her side. Without uttering a word Vincent grabbed Yuffie without saying a word to Tifa he dragged her away.

"Yo Vince what's up?" He ignored her until he reached where he was going.

Turning her around Vince stared her down. "Yo why you grab me like that?" She questioned. He stayed quiet for a second before speaking.

"Why him?" Yuffie gave him a confused look.

"Him what? What are you talking about?"

Vincent crossed his arms over his chest with a hard look on his face. "What's up with you and Cloud?"

Yuffie glanced at him then laugh at what she though was humor. "Nothing, what are you jealous?" she joked. When Vincent didn't speak Yuffie gasped. "You're jealous?"

Vincent let out what he's been holding in. "You're my best friend not his,"

"Where are you getting at Vince?"

"There's something not right about him Yuffs—."

"Oh so now something is wrong with Cloud ?" She said cutting him off.

Vince chose to ignore that question and said "Why do you spent so much time with him?"

Yuffie was taken back. "Oh now you're telling me who not to hang out with!" She spat.

"Yuffie---."

"Don't Yuffie me. What the hell has gotten into you?"

Vince could no longer take it and once again grabbing her arm he pulled her to him. "Stay away from him." He hissed

Not believing the words coming out his mouth she blinked. "W-what?"

"Stay the hell away from him." Instantly her eyes went hard. Yanking her arm from his hold she glared at him. "Vincent, you're my friend _not_ my _boyfriend_." It took ever fiber of her being to say those words. "You can't tell me what to do." Turning on her heels she stormed away.

She couldn't believe him. When he spent his endless days with Lucrecia she said nothing. When he left her hanging to spent time with her she held her tongue. Now she made a new friend and he went off the deep next. The load of bull!

Vincent stood in his spot watching Yuffie walk away he want to go after her and apologies, but something was holding him back.

"You know, for a person who gets straight 'A's' you sure are stupid." Glancing over at Tifa he sighed.

The brunette beauty heard the whole conversation and was somewhat angry at Vince.

"I know…I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Oh no don't apologies to me," She point in the direction Yuffie stormed away. "That's who you need to say sorry to not me." Saying nothing more Tifa shook her head and took off leaving Vincent with his deep thoughts.

Oh man he fucked up…bad.

---

**End of chapter **

_I tried to keep everyone in character my bad if they aren't. _

_I know I mad Vince seem like the bad guy but he's really not. I just fine a jealous Vinnie cute. XD _

_Any who please review and I'll try to make the next chapter where Cloud finally kidnaps Yuffie._

_So see ya next time and thanks for reading. _


	4. Chapter 4 Invite

**Author's note**: I'm so, so, so, soooooooooooo, sorry for the very long wait. I've been really busy with work and new stories but worry not my good readers I'm back and promise I will update every 2 to 3 weeks, now I know what's a lot but I have other stories I really need to update so please bear with me.

**Disclaim**: FF7 because if I owned did I would rape Cloud Vincent and Sephiroth*evil grin*

**AN:** please excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes for I am only human and I'm kinda lazy to actually fix it. So please don't loose your head if you come across one.

Please No flames if you dislike this couple well…not my problem!

Chapter 4: the invite

Oh and my B-day is tomorrow. 6-10-10.

* * *

_I can't believe him! The nerve of some people! Who does he think he is? Telling me what to do! _Yuffie angrily sat down her butt down on the chair as she angrily pulled at skirt Tifa forced her to wear. She couldn't be more annoyed then she was now. _I made a new friend and Vincent went completely insane! I never once said anything about him hanging out with __**her**_. She thought bitterly.

There was 3 minutes left before first period began and already Yuffie was feeling miserable. If anything, Yuffie hated fighting with her best friend….._I wish we were more than that. _

She uncrossed her arms and dropped her head down on the desk with a loud thump. Oh, days she could only image Vincent in her arms—looking at her as more than a best friend—like he would do Lucrecia. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

Hell no! She didn't want to start her day in tears—over what? A simple boy, even if it was the person her heart cried for. She calmly blinked the tears away.

"Yuffie….." She jumped up from her seat nearly losing her balance. An arm quickly coiled around her mid section stopping her from hitting the ground in her clumsiness. "You're so clumsy Yuffie." A voice breathed into her ear.

"Cloud," She whispered.

"Hm..." The blonde responded with a grunt as he released her, already missing her warmth.

"How do you always know when to come?" Yuffie said as she sat back down in her chair. Cloud copied her and sat down beside her.

For a moment Cloud stayed quite, simply…. staring. Those lips….her smooth skin: that hair, eyes, body—everything about this girl drove him mad with love and lust. He wanted to claim her, make love to her until she forgot any and everything make her scream his name and only think of him. Her smiled, laughs, hugs, kisses, everything of hers belonged to him and only him. No more Vincent. No more Tifa. No more anything. Her blood sang to him, his senses where driving him wild. He didn't know how long he can last with out at least tasting her blood.

"Cloud?" Her soft voice broke his lustful thoughts.

"Hm..." He dumbly said.

Yuffie giggled and which made Cloud smile, rarely.

"I asked you a question."

"I'm sorry Yuffs, guess I wasn't paying attention." He gently rubbed her cheek with that back of his hand a habit he hit up shortly after the whole 'race you to class' episode.

"Why do you always seem to pop up everywhere?" Yuffie said as she withdrawn his hand from her cheek now holding it in her small hand. Cloud's inner beast purred with delight.

"**Take her!" **His beast howled with impatience.

"_Be patience in do time she's be ours."_

It took almost everything in Cloud not to jump Yuffie right this second and claim her body as his.

Yuffie silently waited for Cloud to answer her. Lately, Cloud's been gazing into space each time she came around him. It was like he fell into a deep daze. And he would get this look in his eyes—almost dark. _Weird little blonde boy._

Cloud shrugged. "It's a magician thing." He winked. "But on a real note are you ok?" He truly was worried about her well being; he did not like it when she's upset—especially when it had something to do with that—Vincent. Cloud's eyes darken with pure unspeakable rage.

He tried everything to get her to forget him. Her mind and heart was too wrapped around him to listen to Cloud's orders. When it came to Vincent his spell was completely useless. To get her to see his ways and fall for him Cloud would have to do this the old school way.

Yuffie appeared to be taken back, and then just laughed. "You and that magician thing crack me up," She shook her head, showing she had no interest in the subject of Vincent.

Cloud's eyes narrowed for a split second before he masked his face back up.

"**Why isn't she opening up to us like she does with that friend of hers?" **His beast asked.

"_She will in do time, just be patience-."_

"**I'm tied of being **_**patience**_** I want my women now!" **

"_Well get our women." _ He simply responded.

"You'll be late if you don't hurry up and get to class-."

"It doesn't matter." He said cutting her off.

Yuffie blinked and shrugged: before with realization seeped in.

"Wait…. how did you know Vinnie and I were mad at each other?" And another thing was bugging her lately. Cloud had this new faddish of popping out of know where scaring her half to death, and every time he came near her, her body would have a mind of its own.

As if a force was drawing her closer to him like he was her source of relief and comfort. She shook her head to rid herself of that thought.

The blonde smirked and stood up as Yuffie gave him a wary look.

"I _never_ ravel my secrets." With one last glance, Cloud headed toward the door just as the school bell rang and students began filling the classroom. Yuffie was left in a slight daze.

* * *

It was lunch time and instead of going to lunch Vincent was on a mad hunt to find Yuffie.

She has been avoiding him all morning. In third period the only class they shared together she wouldn't look at him nor speak to him. She went as far as moving her seat from the back of the class where she usual sat with him to the front of the class. Vincent sighed.

"…_She's avoiding me….." _He thought sadly.

His heart pounded heavily against his chest. The mere though of Yuffie not speaking to him or no longer looking at him with those cheerful eyes that were so full with childlike wonder and happiness was simply too much to bear.

Tifa—is good friend were to ever stop speaking to him…he can live with that.

If—dare meant he say—Lucrecia ever dumped him he could honestly say….he would get over that.

Yuffie—no—he couldn't live without her. He needed her like he needs air to breathe.

He need—no won't his Yuffie here with him. With out him even realizing it he was falling for her. Now it would be a matter of time before he realizes it.

Spotting a mess of two different shades of dark brown, Vincent abruptly came up behind Yuffie grapping her by the forearm.

Yuffie yelped in surprise.

"W-what—Vince," With out no hesitation Vincent hugged her from behind. This completely caught her by surprised as her eyes widen and she gasped.

"Please forgive me Yuffie….." he said into her soft hair. Arms: tightening around her.

Yuffie only stare, as Vincent brought their bodies together as if he was almost afraid she'll vanish.

"I…forgive you." She mumbled. Vincent inwardly rejoiced.

And then she turned around never once breaking the hug and threw her arm around his neck; which Vincent gladly returned the hug.

"I apologies for my rude behavior towards you early Yuffie you know-."

"No matter how many friends I make in the future you'll still be my _best friend." _ Vincent winced. Something coiled around in the very pit of his stomach at the word best friend.

"Aww, you guys made up," Tifa cried with happiness at seeing her two bestie hugging. "Group hug!" She cheered and threw both her arms around them as they made room for her.

****

Cloud; as usual arrived late, spotting Yuffie at her usual lunch table with—you guessed it Vincent no less.

A frowned marred his face. _Tch…they're friend again?_ He rolled his eyes, idly walking over.

"I see every things okay." He forced a smile on his face to suppress his rage. Vincent merely acknowledges him.

"Yep, everything's peachy." Tifa said as she bites into her apple. Cloud nodded and took at seat next to the brunette throwing her his famous heart throbbing smile. Tifa blushed. Cloud watched out of the corner of his eyes as another figure walked over to the table.

Her very long, light brown her trailed after her in a long braid; her amber eyes staring straight ahead, focused on Vincent. _So this must be the person he has his attention focused on? Sad. _

Really, couldn't Vincent do any better?

When she finally reaches the table she kissed Vincent on the cheek and sat down as if she did this everyday.

Cloud, again watches Yuffie reaction and was surprised and pleased her did not seem angry—in fact her face was blank.

Suddenly the girl's eyes fell upon him. "You're Cloud right?"

"Yeah," he answers slowly as if bored with her presences, already.

"I'm Lucrecia," She held her hand out Cloud whom raised a brow and shakes it.

As soon as their hand touched Cloud knew immediately this girl had a weak heart and could be easily manipulated. _That I could use later. _ He inwardly grinned.

Lucrecia withdraw her hand and waved hi to both Yuffie and Tifa. Yuffie grunted in response. Just as Tifa opened her mouth to speak she got interrupted by a shrieking voice.

"**Cloud!" **Jenny lee the hyper red head skipped over towards the blonde holding an envelope. Cloud did his best to keep his cool, so far it was working.

"Yes," He said coolly. The red head giggled and held out the white envelope. He blinked before taking it.

"You've been invited to my sweet 18 teen party." She said with a flip of her hair.

"I thought I was a sweet 16 teen." Cloud heard Yuffie mumble to Tifa.

"No thanks," Cloud handed the envelope back. Jenny frowned and then smiled again.

"C'mon please you can invite anyone you want. And by that I mean not them." She point to Yuffie.

The younger teen was ready to jump her if I wasn't for the hand Vincent had on her arm; stopping her from doing so.

"In that case you can shove it." Cloud bluntly said. Yuffie cracked up with laugher.

"Good one Cloud." Jenny gritted her teeth.

With a huff she turned on her heel. "The invite is still open if you want to go." With that Jenny walked back over to her table.

When she was finally gone Cloud turned to Tifa with a small grin.

The brunette blinked. "What…?"

"I think we should go." He stated. Yuffie did a doubled take.

"Why?" Tifa said before Yuffie could get the words out. The Blonde shrugged.

"It meant be fun, in plus I haven't been to party in ages. And I was thinking maybe you could be my date." Cloud practically choked on his words. He wanted nothing more then to gag but held himself from doing so. He mentally reminded himself It was all part of the plan. _I sooner I get this shit over with the sooner Yuffie can be mine. _

Tifa sat unmoved, in a stupor. _ The hottest guy in school just asked me out! Say some thing! _She screamed in her mind.

"Y-yes." She said flushed. Cloud smirked and kissed the top of her hand like the gentleman he was. _Pretend like you like her and your plan will work smoothly. _

Yuffie could not help but feel jealous. _Why can't I find a man like that? _She frowned.

Saying nothing more Cloud stood and walked out the cafeteria with Tifa's eyes following him.

...

**End of chapter. Hope you enjoyed. **

**Next chapter will be the party scene and a lot of interesting—surprising thing are going to happen. So please leave a review and feed back on what you think thanks. **


End file.
